


Innocence

by fugitivehues, LysandrePavelsson



Series: DNcember 2020 [6]
Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Character Death Fix, DNcember2020, Day 17: Innocence, Gen, Resentment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fugitivehues/pseuds/fugitivehues, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysandrePavelsson/pseuds/LysandrePavelsson
Summary: Insomnia hadn’t done anything wrong. They were unfair, all of them. And he was stuck in this specific mirror, with this specific human…
Series: DNcember 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114616
Collections: DNcember2020





	Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Our 17th submission for TenrounoHoshi's #DNcember2020 challenge. Text by LysandrePavelsson, illustration by Fugitivehues.

He hadn’t done anything wrong. They were so unfair. All of them.

He was a good artwork.

“Who are you?”

He raised her eyes. A familiar face appeared…

“… I must be wrong.”

The girl disappeared from his field of vision. Sometimes, it felt as if she could hear his voice. It always went the same way: she looked at him with suspicion, he stared back, she let go.

He liked the curiosity. He didn’t like her frowning brows. He didn’t deserve to be looked at this way. He had done nothing wrong.

They had broken his original form. All he could remember afterward was the small, rounded hand mirror. He then discovered that he could move from mirror to mirror and that even some types of glass could welcome him, even if they felt too fragile for him. He could look at the family that lived in the house, but they couldn’t see him back. They had broken him, he probably wouldn’t be able to reflect people anymore.

“What is wrong with that thing?”

The hand mirror got lifted from where it rested again. Insomnia closed his eyes; a bit of focus and he could feel the nearest mirror; he only had to “reach out”, and switched places. Now resting on the wall, he looked at her. She turned the item in her hands, lifting it to her ear, in vain.

It seemed she could really perceive him, after all. Did he however truly want to be noticed by _her_? She was the one who said she liked him and then destroyed his true form without a second thought. Was there any chance she could compliment him again? Was there any chance she could compliment him and take care of him as he was?

She turned and stared straight at him. Uncertainty in her eyes showed that she still couldn’t see him. He had to calm down to remain unnoticed. First, checking whether she’d hurt him again or not…

He shouldn’t trust a traitor too easily.


End file.
